Free Day
by Tiro
Summary: Um, I think the title says it all.


**Free Day**

-o-

Ginji had discovered that outside the city there was actually a pretty countryside with lots of greenery, lots of trees and a lot of fresh air.

Ban had finally given in to his request to a picnic on their now rarely day off. It was a nice Sunday morning, and Ginji ran beforehand to the field. Ban was behind, yawning constantly behind his hand. Ginji soon found a good spot under one of the few trees on the field and Ban put down the basket Natsumi had given them. Ginji was bouncing around as Ban spread out the blanket to then plop down on it and yawn once more.

"Thank you for taking me here, Ban-chan!" Ginji squealed and hugged the brunette.

"No problem," Ban said. "Don't strangle me."

Ginji had, as usual, a lot of energy and ran around exploring like a child. Ban was happy to lie on the blanket and watching the blonde. Ban's eyes watched carefully their surroundings before he mentally scolded them. Bad habit, looking for enemies. Who the hell would come out here, in the middle of nowhere, by accident? Not many. He settled back and stared at the sky.

Suddenly he had a handful of Ginji all over him. Ginji straddled his hips and sat up, hands on his stomach. Ban 'oof'ed softly at that and then he said: "You're crushing my hips, get off."

"Ban-chan that was mean!" Ginji whined but did not move.

Ban looked at Ginji who let his hands creep under Ban's shirt and lay flat on the pale stomach. Ginji felt the muscles tense before relaxing. He sighed; not even on their day off could Ban really relax. Ginji laid his head on Ban's stomach and restricted Ban's movements by holding his hips down with his hands.

"Ginji?"

The blonde did not answer; he was thinking of something to relax his tense and alert partner. Ban had not slept well the latest weeks when jobs kept coming in. When Ginji was asleep at night, Ban sat up and planned their next move in a job or something like that. Now Ginji wanted to do something for Ban. He now had every step planned out.

"Ginji?" Ban was growing frustrated but was stopped as Ginji removed his hands and buttoned up his loose, white shirt. "Ginji? What are you doing?"

Ginji spread the shirt open. Ban's eyes searched for an answer, but Ginji refused to give him one. He coaxed Ban to sit up and took off the shirt and tossed it aside. Then he turned Ban around so that the Jagan-user laid flat on his stomach. He tried to rise up but then he felt Ginji's hands move on his back. The touches were light but soothing. Then a sudden pain that made Ban choke on a breath. Ginji had pressed his thumbs hard against Ban's tense muscles. Ginji did not draw back, instead he continued with pressing his thumbs on the knots in the muscles. Ban breathed quickly; who could have known that it would hurt that much?

But soon Ban melted into the touch and Ginji began massaging with his hands; he had taken care of all the tight knots in Ban's muscles and could now concentrate to give Ban a good time. Ban groaned softly as Ginji continued.

Ginji finished it ten minutes later only to realize Ban had fallen asleep on him. Ginji took out the second blanket from the basket and put it down. He gently turned Ban around and made the spot his partner laid on as comfortable as possible. Then he tucked in his partner in the blanket and started eating the meal Natsumi had prepared.

-o-

Ban woke up with a start. Ginji came in vision and Ban blinked a few times. "You should get some more sleep, Ban-chan," Ginji said. "You have slept badly the last few weeks, you need to rest."

Ban looked at Ginji and then closed his eyes. He felt Ginji shift closer and smiled as Ginji started playing with his hair. Gentle strokes lulled him back to sleep.

-o-

On Monday morning the Ladybug parked in front of Honky Tonk and Ginji came inside the café.

"Where's Ban?" Paul said.

"He's still asleep in the car," Ginji said. "I just want some green tea to take with me."

"No jobs today?" Paul asked.

"Ban-chan needs to sleep," Ginji shrugged. "He's been skipping sleep for a long time now, just taking catnaps. He's probably gonna sleep all day."

Paul's eyebrows rose over the glasses, but he did as Ginji wanted. He made some tea and Ginji paid for it.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Paul said.

"I thought checking in a hotel," Ginji said.

"Why on a hotel? That'll only waste your money," Paul said. "Let him sleep in the room back in the shop, I won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Ginji said and Paul nodded.

The blonde shone up and went out to get the Jagan-user. Paul could not help but smile as Ginji came in again. In his arms was Ban, who did not seem to notice that he was being carried. Paul followed Ginji and looked on as the blonde tucked in his partner in the spare futon Paul had there. Ban opened his eyes, and Ginji bent down to whisper something. Ban yawned, nodded and closed his eyes again. Ginji stayed until Ban had fallen asleep again.

"You kind of planned this one?" Paul smirked when Ban was asleep.

Ginji grinned towards the elder man, who broke out in laughter. Ban slept on, oblivious. Thank god for a free day...

End

* * *

Read & Review.


End file.
